


Not In The Plans

by pizzadog20



Series: Snapshots [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal creampie, Bucky's Metal Arm, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sam's POV, bucky calls sam sweetheart, bucky is a little seductive shit, in which we learn sam's fetish, sam wilson is obedient in bed, yes sam wilson plays the damn Kim K game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzadog20/pseuds/pizzadog20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Bucky had a lot to today. Sam riding Bucky's dick like there was no tomorrow was certainly not on the agenda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not In The Plans

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first EVER m/m sex scene & my first time ever writing Sam/Bucky. It is unbeta'd so sorry for any errors. I'd appreciate constructive criticism but please be kind. Let me know what you think

Sam and Bucky had a lot to do today. The bathroom sink needed to be fixed, they needed to grocery shop, they both needed hair cuts and Bucky had an appointment with Tony about his arm to assess the clicking noises it had recently started making. Neither had intentions of staying in bed all day. Well, if it were up to Bucky, they’d stay in bed all day every day but he was content to tag along with Sam on their miscellaneous errands.  
It was the first day of Sam’s weekend away from work and they had planned to get all the errands done today so that they could lay around, relax and enjoy each other the next day. Sam, being the early riser that he was, already showered and dressed, had his coffee and was ready to set the day in motion. Bucky, on the other hand, was always a little sluggish in the morning was still in the shower. So, there was Sam was, minding his own business, sitting on the bed, dicking around on his phone waiting for his boyfriend to finish getting ready because Bucky moved at the speed of molasses until at least 11 am on a good day. 

It was almost 9 am and Sam was starting to get impatient. He thought about poking his head in and yelling for Bucky to hurry the hell up but at that exact moment he heard the shower squeak off and heard him grab a towel off the rack and a few seconds later, Bucky emerged in the doorway...dripping wet and looking like he’d step out of a photoshoot. Sam stared for a second but diverted his attention so his dick didn’t get any ideas because they definitely did not have time for this right now. Sticking to the agenda was important otherwise they wouldn’t have food for tonight and who the hell knows when Stark will be able to fit them in for another appointment.

Bucky must have saw him steal a glance because he smirked and asked, “Like what you see, Wilson?” before crossing the bedroom to their dresser to start looking for clothes. 

“Shut up and get dressed, Barnes,” Sam grumbled back, which earned him a cocky chuckle from over Bucky’s shoulder.  
Bucky had his back to Sam while rummaging through their clothes and tossing boxers on the bed behind him. He could see the bead of water slowly running down Bucky’s back before it ran down to where the towel concealed his beautiful freckled ass.  
“Snap out of it, Wilson,” Sam thought to himself. Wading through Facebook just wasn’t cutting it so he decided to play a game on his phone. He pulled up Kim Kardashian Hollywood game that Nat and Tony had installed on his phone as a joke and had made it so the damn thing couldn’t be uninstalled. Sam had acted like he was pissed at them for violating his phone with such garbage but this silly game was good for mindless entertainment. Which he needed right now. Because at this very moment Bucky, the little jerk that he is, finally turns to face him and is making a huge show of drying off. Who the hell knew towel drying could be so sensual. Bucky’s got a sexy smirk on his face as he lifted his leg and placed it on the edge of the bed to dry his legs, his cock dangling between his legs.

Bucky grinned slyly, raising an eyebrow at the growing erection tenting the front of Sam’s shorts. 

Sam cleared his throat and ran his hand down his face. “You’re an asshole, you know that? We got a lot of shit to today. You can’t try to seduce me later? Like, after dinner or something?” he asked, sounding slightly frantic. Truth be told, Sam was conflicted. He could either give himself blue balls by being a responsible adult or have sex with his boyfriend. 

Bucky shrugged his shoulders and made to grab at his boxers to finally start putting some clothes when Sam decided “fuck it, we’ll just order a pizza for dinner, who needs groceries when your boyfriend is standing there, begging to fuck and you got a laundry list of shit to do. Certainly not me”

“Get your ass over here,” Sam demanded, yanking his shirt over his head while Bucky did as he was told and crawled across the bed to join Sam. He pulled the towel from around his waist and threw it on the floor. 

“Knew you couldn’t resist me for long,” Bucky whispered in Sam’s ear, before kissing his boyfriend tenderly on the lips. Sam just rolled his eyes.

The pair laid making out sensually, rubbing against each other, savoring the moment. 

Sam kissed Bucky for a while longer, then nibbled on his bottom lip that earned him a low groan. Sam used that opportunity to pull himself away (though a bit reluctantly) from Bucky’s mouth and started planting kisses all over his torso, admiring his beautiful body. From the broad hairless chest, to the six pack and even the scars and mottled skin where flesh met metal arm. To Sam, it was all beautiful. He needed Bucky to understand that. 

Sam could hear Bucky’s breathing becoming more erractic as Sam peppered kisses along him, going lower and lower eventually down to his midsection. Sam kissed and sucked everywhere, intentionally not touching his boyfriend rock hard and leaking dick that was literally right in front of his face.  
“Sam, please,” Bucky damn near whined, slightly thrusting his hips up. He made a move to start jerking himself off but Sam gently pushed the hand to the side. With his head still in between Bucky’s legs, Sam reached up and laced his fingers with the hand he had pushed away, warm, sweaty hand meeting with cold metal hand. For some reason, that contrast between human hand and robotic hand had always aroused Sam. 

He finally put his boyfriend out of his torture and leaned in to take Bucky’s dick in his mouth and started sucking. Sam heard a sharp intake of breathe from above him and took that as encouragement to bob up and down. Bucky untangled their fingers and instead grasped the bed sheets. At that point, Sam licked up Bucky’s wet cock and stopped right at the tip and began licking around the head. 

“Fuck, Sam,” Bucky cried out, writhing against the mattress. Sam stretched his mouth around Bucky’s cock and moaning around it, sending vibrations all through his length. He continued doing this until Bucky had to physically pull his cock out of Sam’s mouth, with a comical yet obscene wet popping sound.

“Sweetheart, I was gonna come in like 30 seconds if I let you keep doing that,” Bucky said when Sam looked up at him with questioning eyes. It made perfect sense so Sam didn’t argue instead he moved his body up to straddle Bucky and leaned down to kiss his jawline. 

“How do you want it?” Sam asked, lips now brushing against Bucky’s neck. 

He was silent for a moment and then…,”I want you to ride me,” he replied, voice barely above a whisper. 

Sam, ever the obedient partner in bed, rolled off to retrieve the lube that they kept under their pillow, laid on his back and began to prep himself. It wasn’t that Bucky didn’t want to participate in the preparation process, it was just the simple fact that lube getting into the metal arm was a pain in the ass to get out once it started to build up so they avoided it at all costs. 

Bucky sat up and maneuvered himself so that he was across from Sam and had a good view of everything. He watched as Sam poured the lube onto his fingers and rubbed them around his hole. He figured he could start off with two fingers since he was still loose from last night’s round of lovemaking. He slid two fingers in with relative ease and started finger fucking himself. As Bucky grabbed his cock and jerking himself off while watching Sam. With his free hand, Sam stroked his own cock. 

When Sam decided he was ready, he wiped his hands on the sheets and crawled towards his boyfriend. He wrapped his legs around Bucky’s waist, so that they were both in a sitting position but Bucky supported him by wrapping both arms around Sam. 

Sam discreetly spit in his hand then reached down between both their legs to guide Bucky’s cock to align with his hole. Bucky tilted Sam’s head up so they were looking in each other’s eyes and kissed him while maneuvering his hips so the tip of his cock was inside Sam. 

Sam responded back by lowering his hips, taking in Bucky’s length. He winced a tiny bit but continued, taking in more so that finally he had taken in all of Bucky’s length. Sam paused, waiting for his body to take in the thickness, while his partner waited patiently.  
When he felt he was ready, Sam gently placed his hand on Bucky’s chest and nudged so that Bucky could lie down. Beneath him, Bucky was hot and squirming, a beads of sweat making their way down his chest. 

With his metal hand, Bucky ran a trail down Sam’s chest, knowing how much the coolness of his appendage turned him on. With his real hand, he grabbed Sam’s cock and began stroking. 

Beads of sweat poured down Sam’s face as he grinded down on Bucky’s cock. It wasn’t until he leaned back, right arm out behind him as leverage when he felt the tip bump against that sweet spot. He cried out and gripped the sheets. 

“Sammy, I’m gonna come in a second, sweetheart,” Bucky groaned, as he started fucking up in to Sam, balls slapping against Sam’s ass. 

“Want...you..to...come...in...me…,” Sam managed to choke out in between breathes. Ever the gentlemen who would be damned if his partner came before he did, Bucky asked, “Are you sure?” earning himself a glare. Only Sam Wilson could pull off glaring at someone while in the heat of pleasure. 

That was all Bucky needed because the next moment, orgasm crashed over him and he came with a strangled yelp and an arch to his back. When Sam felt Bucky’s come, warm and wet inside of him, that set off his own orgasm, sputtering out and splashing over his partner’s abdomen, neck and a little in his hair. 

When his orgasm was finished Sam pulled himself off of his boyfriend’s still hard cock (the thing with genetically altered super soldiers is that they have no refractory period) and laid next to Bucky, who was red in the face and still breathing hard. They were a mess covered in come and sweat. They laid silently in each other’s arms while they regained their breath. After several minutes, Bucky turned his head to face Sam. 

“I love you, you know that?” Bucky said, a genuine smile on his face. Sam reached up to move away the hair in Bucky’s face.

“I love you too,” Sam replied. “You seductive little shit.” They both laughed. 

“Well, looks like those errands are going to have wait and we’re going to have to come up with a good enough excuse for Tony as to why we cancelled on him,” Sam said. Bucky perked up and he wiggled his eyebrows mischievously.

“We could just tell him the truth,” Bucky suggested, because apparently he’s an evil little shit as well. Sam howled with laughter.

“It’ll be pay back for installing that damn game on my phone,” Sam said while Bucky got up to search for his phone.

Maybe putting errands until the next day won’t be so bad after all.


End file.
